Reunited
by HelloJudy
Summary: Angel brings Buffy to a now human Spike. Post series. "...old flames rekindled, tossing them into a quick tumble through the past, pressing them together as though time and distance never stretched between them..Buffy looked up at him. 'Angel.' Her eyes were bright, smiling. 'I've missed you.'"


Buffy/Spike fanfiction [9/27/03] set post season 7 (I don't really watch Angel, so bear with me if you find any AtS concerns. Belongs to Whedon and ME. ~Xionin~ deserves a lot of hugs)  
  
REUNITED  
  
She'd always have to tip her head back to kiss him, pushing herself up on her toes and clasping his broad forearms for her mouth to reach his. He'd lean down and, gripping her petite waist, meet her with equal verve.  
  
It was that way now, harmonizing once again after ten months of separation.  
  
The taste of nostalgia and nearly forgotten passions was a luscious heat on their lips; hers supple against his clever and bordering on impatience. The sinuous movement intensified, sparking memories to flash wildly in their minds. Instantly old flames rekindled, tossing them into a quick tumble through the past, pressing them together as though time and distance never stretched between them.  
  
She then rocked back on her heels, both of them receding forth into the present. Buffy looked up at him. "Angel." Her eyes were bright, smiling. "I've missed you."  
  
She did miss him. It was a genuine statement laced with mingles of wistful longing for more of the past and regret for leaving just an explanation and a goodbye before she took off for the east coast.  
  
But both of them understood each other's duties and accepted his inability to complete their happiness. And because of this, their friendship forged into something concrete and everlasting.  
  
And now as they sat in the empty lobby of his hotel, telling each other of what's happened in the passing months, she thought to herself she would always love him, even though she suspected a hidden reason to this reunion.  
  
"It looks good on you, not being the only Chosen One anymore," Angel commented as he set two mugs down on the counter and mounted the stool beside Buffy.  
  
"Hey, feels good too." She ripped open a tea packet and dunked the pouch into her mug of hot water. "Don't get me wrong, I love my friends and I couldn't get through all those years with out them. But still, it was lonelier than it sounded. I mean listen to it: the Chosen One."  
  
"You seem happier now. That's all I've ever wanted for you, Buffy."  
  
She angled her chin, settling her eyes on his face. He remembered then those emerald green; how the innocence of first love invisibly glazed them beneath desire, dark and heady, or tears of heartbreak he'd all been the cause of.  
  
But now they were beautifully older and looking at him with muted suspicion. He had to ignore the unquashable tug of resentment in his belly, for it wasn't him who witnessed her blossom into the remarkable woman she is today.  
  
This made his intentions more difficult to execute.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Yeah?'  
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"What?" Hedging, he flashed a friendly smile. "You can't enjoy a nice cup of tea with an ex-boyfriend?"  
  
She brought the mug to her lips and sipped, careful not to scald. "Mmm.no. Tea's good, company even better," she replied while giving a nod of appreciation. "But you didn't ask me to travel from the other side of the country just to reminisce about the good ol' days over some Lipton. So spill it."  
  
He debated thoughtfully for a moment, then gave up by huffing out breathless air. "Uh, ok. I wasn't sure how to tell you this, or if I should-"  
  
He swore to himself when the front entrance opened.  
  
Gunn walked in hyped up on adrenaline from his unexpected battle of fisticuffs. "Angel, let me tell you about this fight we got into! Man, you should've seen us, and this guy here."  
  
"I don't like to brag, but I have to admit I was quite impressive, for a hu- Buffy." He froze when he recognized the long silk of gold hair.  
  
Immediately, the familiar voice registered, but she turned her head slowly and saw the man framed in the doorway, standing just over the threshold so that the afternoon sunlight beamed from behind him as though he were heaven sent, blurring his features and outlining the figure of the one she'd lost to death nearly ten months ago.  
  
She swallowed audibly and though her knees were weak, eased off the stool.  
  
Fred then nudged through, lugging some bags of weapons over her willowy arms. "Aren't you gentlemen supposed to help me with some of this stuff.oh." Picking up on the awkwardness, she shut the door and crept towards Gunn, both unsure whether to leave them their privacy or stay and watch. They decided to stay, quietly aside of course.  
  
The glare had vanished but Buffy's clarity was denied by angry disbelief. Struggling to contain it, her lips trembled open. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's Spike, Buffy." Angel replied before Spike could.  
  
"It can't be," she whispered, shaking her head. This one had stood in the wealth of sunlight with out dissolving to ashes. Spike had been vampire in body, but man in heart who willingly searched and suffered for his soul, and then had sacrificed himself in saving the world to offer it to her-the greatest gift she'd ever received.  
  
Surely, higher forces were at play here, designed to ridicule her and his memory.   
  
She clenched her fists, refusing to believe this was him. But her voice cracked and a tear broke from her wide eyes, betraying her. "No.no. You're lying, this isn't him. I was there.I saw the flames-stay back!" She yelled, stepping back defensively when Spike came down the steps attempting to comfort her.  
  
"It's him. And he's human," Angel said, patient. "He's why I've asked you here."  
  
A prickling weight descended on her chest, slowing her heart rate as if it sluggishly beat in molasses. "Human? But.how?"  
  
"He was delivered by the Powers only a few months ago. I thought you should know. They said something about a reward for his sacrifice and second chances. They were kind of vague on the details, but it's him."  
  
It took a moment for the information to sink in, but couldn't fully rid the disbelief etched in her brain and paralyzing her body. But she managed to cross the room step by wary step, searching for proof that this is who they claim he is.  
  
The air conditioning hummed and the whoosh of cars passing was muffled. Silence grew heavier, a suffocating blanket, the closer she came; the sounds of Spike's reality ebbing like an ocean tide. He could feel her eyes burning a hole through him, her aura softly press against him like the sun rises he'd rediscovered. But under the nerving anticipation, her beauty was so staggering, the ache of his needs and memories keened.  
  
She paused at a tormenting arm's length away, studying how the shirt he wore, long sleeved and royal blue and unbuttoned at the collar, hugged his lean, muscular build fittingly. Like she remembered, his hair was the peroxide blond he was infamous for and sexily tousled. There was a hint of a tan in his smooth skin, yet still sustained that moon glow paleness. His face was long with sharp cheekbones sculpted to perfection.  
  
Then she met his eyes, the enchanting blue watching and waiting for her. They shimmered carrying the memories and hopes she'd feared to remember.  
  
But now the fear fleeted because, in his eyes, she found home.  
  
Because he couldn't distinguish what she was thinking, it was a stunning, startling surprise when she flung herself forward, throwing her arms around him and smothering his mouth with hers, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
This was nothing like the osculation Buffy and Angel shared earlier in greeting.  
  
For Spike she dove in, dragging him down with her into a kiss swamped with needs and longings brimming towards desperation. His mouth was firm and yielding, and she tasted their lingering memories and his emotions as raw and painful as hers, it shattered their souls, flowing tears too long suppressed.  
  
She didn't realize how much she pined for him, how deep the wound was from the loss until she felt the solidity of him now tight against her; instantly flooding the void that ached since his death.  
  
"God, Spike." She nuzzled her cheek to his cheek, streaking her hands everywhere; his back, his neck, plunging them in his hair, proving his tangibility. "I can feel your heart. God, is this you? Tell me its not you." Her breath hitched as she began to sob, clinging close to him as though he would suddenly disappear. "Tell me you're not real 'cause.'cause I can't.I can't lose you again!" He felt her breaking.  
  
He just held her trembling form in a taut embrace, his face buried in her hair, wallowing in the warm scent of vanilla seeping into his skin, sparking more to tears to overflow. "Shh, luv. I'm here. I'm here, Buffy. I'm not goin' anywhere. I promise.never again, never again." His breath stirred strands of her hair while he whispered his vows quickly, reassuring her as well as himself of the absoluteness of his existence.  
  
He fisted her hair back and brought his lips to her temple, kissing her again and again until he rested his brow to hers.  
  
"There's so much I need to tell you.so much you have to know." He cupped her tear stained cheeks with his palms and tasted saline as he showered kisses on her face while she pleaded in half sobs. "I don't know where to start."  
  
"How about.I've missed you. I've missed you, Buffy. God," overwhelmed, he nuzzled his forehead to hers. "I've missed you so much."  
  
A smile tugged at her quivering lips. 'I love you,' she mouthed, rubbing nose to nose, and felt the next wave of tears begin to threaten. But she lifted her mouth to his, a sweet caress of lips between lips pacifying her heart.  
  
His own heart palpitated against his ribs and he felt his blood coursing through his veins. He's been resurrected for months already, but now in the arms of his awaiting love, is when he truly knew what it was to be alive. "Come with me somewhere."  
  
She gazed hopefully in his eyes. "Ok," and with her thumbs brushed his tears away.  
  
He slid his hand into her palm, ultimately linking fingers. But before they could take the next step, Buffy looked over her shoulder to Angel, who stood across the room leaning against the doorway of his office.  
  
Both Spike and Buffy stared at him; the gratitude for his magnanimous deed too great for words.  
  
He nodded, lips curved in acceptance, and then closed the door before he could watch Spike walk out into the lowering sunlight with Buffy lovingly at his side.  
  
fin 


End file.
